


Мандарин

by Loftr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Daily Routine, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Для каждого читающего, этоПокажется бредом, бессвязным текстом,Но жизнь наша, прекрасная и ярая,Всегда состоит из ассоциаций.





	Мандарин

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2018 году.

Что? Мандарин.  
Когда? Новый год.  
Зачем? Не дано.  
Почему? Стих ведь простой.

Каждый ведь думает о том,  
Что рифму найти так легко,  
Но когда, вроде бы, нашёл  
Музу свою, то с мыслями всё улеглось.

Желание творить, тянутся руки,  
Пальцы стучат по пластиковым буквам.  
И вот, первая строка! Ты - герой!  
Вторая - запор, а третья - вовсе ноль.

Почему? Уродился таким.  
Зачем? Бог молчит.  
Когда? Рождество.  
Что? Вера с тобой.

Считаете, молва пойдёт о Библии,  
Коране, Эддах и прочем письме?  
О нет, увольте, всё это лилии -  
Цветут лишь сезон, а после - в гроб.

Богохульство! На костёр!..  
Отойдём от Инквизиции прочь.  
Сейчас задача проста - стих "наклепать",  
Высказать то, что горит огнём.

Где? Пусть Фьорды.  
Какие? Пустые.  
Сколько? Как сам захочешь.  
За что? Пусть будет "просто". 

Добавим немного сказки в  
Столь сухие, банальные фразы.  
Фьорды - в Норвегии, не так далеко,  
Узкий залив, минутка географии, и горы.

Фьорды пустые внутри специально,  
Ведь там живут настоящие тролли.  
На солнце являются и камни навек,  
Твёрдые, словно мужские...

Что?! Моральность.  
Как посмела?! Всегда позволяю.  
Зачем? Кажется, "просто".  
Когда? Под вечер далёкий.

Для каждого читающего, это  
Покажется бредом, бессвязным текстом,  
Но жизнь наша, прекрасная и ярая,  
Всегда состоит из ассоциаций.

Плед - тепло; любовь - человек;  
Семья - тепло; друг - человек.  
Много различных слов, несхожих друг с другом,  
Но ассоциации столь однотипны. Поэтому:

Что? Мандарин.  
Когда? Новый год.  
Зачем? Не дано.  
Почему? Стих ведь простой.


End file.
